


let history recall

by flibbertygigget



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Relationships, Gen, Holocaust Mentioned, Monologue, Post-Canon, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: "There's a saying that goes 'to be Irish is to know that, in the end, the world will break your heart.' That's what it's like being Jewish. That's what it's like being queer."Jason relays their family history to his children.





	let history recall

Let me tell you your history, David. And yours, Aida.

So, you know we're Jewish. That means we're bitchy and hateful and hated and, David, you don't have a foreskin. That means that very long ago our ancestors ran from Egypt, and not so long ago they were gassed. That's our past.

There's a saying that goes "to be Irish is to know that, in the end, the world will break your heart." That's what it's like being Jewish. That's what it's like being queer. You have to know this - there's nothing the bastards won't take. They oppressed our fathers, and they oppressed Oscar Wilde too. That's what they'll do to you.

Let me tell you my history. There was a time I thought confusion was bad, confusion was sadness. Then I found it could always get worse. That's my curse.

You know I have a mother and a stepfather too. There used to be others, but then things all fell apart. There was my father, who tried first to run then to hide. There were the lesbians next door, who taught me what love was for. There was Whizzer, my friend-

My father's friend, my father's lover.

Let me tell you. Sometimes there's a history and sometimes... well, sometimes there's not. Sometimes the people who die are forgot in a night. Sometimes they leave behind more wreckage than mourners. Sometimes we brush them under the rug, afraid if we touch them we'll catch that same bug. Sometimes we don't speak of our fathers and friends who loved and then came and then came to bad ends. Sometimes we forget that it wasn't their fault it was ours, it was ours and Ronald Reagan's.

Don't forget this. This is more than history, this is legacy. This is what you should keep:

Don't you dare let the bastards your elders have backed get away with their lies and their hatred and crap. Don't you dare see them stand and let them stand unopposed. Don't you dare forget that your veins run with the blood of the ones that they killed, that they refused to save.

Don't you dare not fight back.


End file.
